Memories of Old
by ohtrav
Summary: Harry's 7th Year..harry gets powerful..this is my first Fanfic so be brutal i want to know what im doin wrong HARRYFLEUR!
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold for summer because it was raining. Some would say it seemed the Gods were angry with the Earth because the thunder shook the ground while the lightning pierced the darkness like a knife. Though all of this was happening, nothing was as horrifying and eerie as the screams of sorrow and anguish no man alive has experienced. But the person experiencing this pain was no man; it was a boy-who-lived just to live a life as horrible as hell itself.

The boy was Harry James Potter, and many looked to him for hope. But what not one person realized is there was no hope left in Harry, the last of it died with Dumbledore. Everything was taken from him, his family and now even some of his makeshift family. (Sirius, Dumbledore) With all this he fell deeper in to despair and mourning, with all this it left him with nothing….nothing to hope for, nothing to look forward too, and the worst, nothing to fight for…

Harry was dreaming, replaying every bad memory he had on his life and now he was on his most resent one. He was watching Dumbledore looking at Snape with pleading all over his face, no one could deny that face but Snape did and he shot the curse towards him. Right when the curse hits him where he should of dropped lifeless onto the ground, with his eyes no longer twinkling and his smile snatched from him. But no he just stood there and then shifted his gaze upon Harry. To say Harry was surprised would be a HUGE understatement but then Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry you can not go on like this. You need to go on and not lose hope…and love."

Harry was taken back by this and froze but then regained his composure. "H-How can you say that?" his would have been rising if he cared…but he didn't care. "How can you say that to me? I have lost everything my family, my hope, my new family, I have lost even the right to love because if I love someone they will die just like you." At this point Harry broke into tears.

Dumbledore let one stray tear go for this boy because he had to bare so much burden and despair. He walked up to Harry and embraced him. He looked at the boy and spoke what words of comfort he could but they fell on deaf ears. So doing the only reasonable thing he could think of, Dumbledore slapped Harry.

Falling out of his trance and just stared at his mentor. Dumbledore taking advantage of this and pressed on with his words.

"Harry my boy, you must not lose your hope and love for you think you lost me but here I am at you side still guiding you. You think you lost you parents and Sirius but they watch you even at this very second and let me tell you they are very, VERY proud of you and love you beyond anything." His voice so soft at the end that it was barley audible. "Harry you think you lost the right to love and yet I know not one other person who has that right more then you. You must realize that by not loving you put yourself in danger more then by loving but you also put those you should love in more danger but not loving them." Harry by now was listening so hard to the old Headmaster he could here a pin drop from one hundred feet away.

"Sir why are my parents not here with you?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

"Because even though your parents where powerful wizard and witch then do not have enough power to do as I am right now. Do not fear my boy they still watch you and love you always…remember that Harry."

"Sir are they really proud of me? Even though all the death I caused and trouble."

"Yes Harry, but they so not see it as your fault and ask they you please stop blaming yourself, for all the blame lays on Voldemort's shoulders."

"Thank you sir, I feel better knowing my parents feel this way and they are proud of me."

"I am glad you feel better but you must not fall into despair and mourning for if you do and lose all hope and the will to fight your life force will just collapse in on itself and you will die in one of the worst ways there is to die." He looked over Harry satisfied that his words hit the right mark and now he pressed on. "Ok Harry lets get to business, have you found any clues on the Horcruxes and their where abouts?"

"No sir, I have not thought about then sense your funeral. I-I'm sorry."

"It is no problem Harry but you will need to start your search soon, for every moment that passes Voldemort might notice two Horcruxes are gone so we must start soon like in a week for I know you will need sometime to get used to you new powers you will receive on your birthday." Then Dumbledore paused as if making a decision of the utmost importance. "Harry I don't know how long I can stay in this form, so I am going to do something that has not been done since the time of Merlin himself. Harry If you agree I will give you all of my memories and all of my knowledge. You will know all I know and will become as wise as I was. But I must warn you, to do this you will go beyond any physical pain you ever had. But it should still be safe of course, you see a normal person uses 15 of their brain but with my addition to yours you should have a maximum of 55. So it will be safe I would believe." Then he paused again growing gentle and his voice kind. "I shall only do it though if you say yes and you are willing to bare my knowledge and memories."

"Yes I would love you have a piece of you with me always, your like a grandfather to me and I will never fear what my grandfather suggests."

Dumbledore smiled with pride and looked at his pupil and saw confidence and determination. "I am proud to be a grandfather to you Harry, more proud then anyone _alive._ Now just stand there and I will do the work." With that Dumbledore started chanting something in a unknown language to Harry.

Listening to the screams coming from Harry's room was a beautiful woman who was guarding the house. This particular Order member had silver blond hair that caressed her neck and shoulders and the curves she had were of mere perfection. When she heard the screaming stop she was thankful for it she didn't know what to do and she was afraid for Harry. But then she thought the worst idea that came to her mind…(Suicide). She panicked and screamed 'ARRY! with a litter bit of a French accent. She ran to the house door opened it and ran up the stairs ignoring the yells coming from the living room. She ran to the smallest room in the house and opened the door slowly; afraid of what she might see.

There on the bed was Harry she rushed over to him to find she was breathing but ever so quietly and peacefully. She smiled down upon him and put his head in her lap and just stroked his head running his fingers through his unruly hair. After about 15 minutes of this something happened. Started shaking and his nose started to bleed very badly, letting the blood rush down his face and onto her lap and his bed. Not knowing what to do she pinched his nose trying to stop the blood but it did nothing so she grabbed the sheets and cleaned him and tried to stop the blood but as soon as it came it was gone in about 20 seconds but to her it felt like a year. Once he was ok again she got up and went to Head Quarters to fine Remus and get him to come and see him.

Harry just went through a pain he never knew existed. It felt like his skull was splitting in two. He looked at his mentor and saw the look of concern on his face.

"sir I think it worked ok but I can't remember anything about your history and I don't know anything knew." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"My boy, give it a day by tomorrow night when the clock strikes twelve and it is your birthday you will awaken and have all my memories and knowledge. Think of it as my gift to you" he said this with a smile. "Ok Harry I must be off I am very weakened now and need to return."

"Sir will I see you again in my dreams?" Harry asked wit much eagerness.

"Yes you shall and I will come every time you ask" he said this with a bigger smile and then vanished, leaving Harry to dream the most wonderful dreams possible.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day went on the blond girl and Remus sat on Harry's bed watching him shake everyone minute or so and watched as his body changed. Harry's head was back in her lap while she rubbed his head trying to give comfort while Remus sat there talking to him telling him to wake up and how proud everyone is of him .At exactly 12:00 Harry twitched and his eyes opened to see a beautiful girl above him stroking his head and playing with his hair. She noticed him and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to see your face everyday" Harry said with a smile and watched as the girl blushed bright red. Then he realized who it was then jumped from his bed in horror. He noticed the room was smaller then usual but he didn't pay attention to it sense he was to shocked. "OH MY GOD FLEUR!" he screamed in horror. "I'm sorry please don't tell Bill I said that I really don't want the Weasleys hating me." She smiled at him with a reassuring smile and then spoke.

"You do not know yet? Me and Bill are not getting married anymore and not even dating anymore." She said this with a tear streaking down her cheek. Harry just walked up to her and hugged her trying to give her some comfort and asked why?

"Because when 'e was attacked by the werewolf he became violent and I broke it off before I was 'urt and now he is getting 'elp." She said thing with some sadness and concern. But then he noticed another presence behind him and with one motion he turned around and had his wand to Remus's throat. Realizing who it was he gazed at him but not lowering his wand.

"Ok Remus go sit by Fleur I am not sure if you both are yourselves. Ok Fleur what did you say when you found out I was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

She frowned at this memory but still answered "I said you were a little boy who was to young to participate."

"Yes ok, now Remus where did you go when you where in school to transform into a werewolf?"

Remus smiled at Harry seeing him talking control was always intoxicating like he was a natural born leader. "I transformed in the Shrieking Shack" Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry but I needed to make sure you guys were you" and then went and sat on the bed with his head up and proud, you could feel the confidence and wisdom flowing from him like it once did with Dumbledore.

"Ummm….'arry are you ok your not depressed and your look very different" Fleur said before Remus could and Hary just smiled at her.

"that is because I met Dumbledore and my dreams and we talked he told me how I need to stop doing this to myself and that my parents were proud of me and loved me, so now I am over my depression knowing my loved ones who passed away are still with me" he finished with a smile. "As for the feeling of wisdom coming from me Remus, Dumbledore has given me all of memories and knowledge so now I am as wise and smart as he once was. And yes I can hear your thoughts but only your surface ones the leak out from you. But what do you mean I look different I don't know what your talking about with that." Harry said with a frown thinking he must look very scrawny sense he hasn't eaten much.

"Here use this" Fleur said pulling out a mirror and enlarged it to give him a full picture of him self. Harry gasped at what he saw and just blinked thinking it was a joke, but no it didn't change and then he realized this was him. He was tall like 6'6 from what he could tell and had very long white hair that went down to his waist and he realized he body was still kind of scrawny but not as much. He saw that he looked like about 20 and the most wonderful thing of it all was his eyes, his eyes twinkled just like Dumbledore's eyes but his had a glowing green tint. He gasped realizing his eyes where glowing not brightly but a like a haze of green around them from his power, but that's when he realized what was happening and he started to order the others. "You guys have to get out now! I about to have my powers unleashed and I don't know what will happen now get out before you get hurt!" he yelled but they didn't move and then it happened.

Fleur heard something inside Harry just release and then he started fidgeting and fell to the floor. Fleur rushed to him trying to help but Remus caught her and told her "No its not safe" with hat he backed against the wall as far away from Harry as possible and just watched.

Harry could feel the power surging inside of him and he feel to the ground and then with a burst of power he let go and he floated up about 2 feet away from the sealing and let the power go and with one wave of power everything was pushed away from him and his room even expanded. With the wave everything shot towards the wall and the only left in the middle was Harry, the power was so great his cloths where ripped from his body and then as fast as it happened it was over Harry feel to the group with a thump and just laid there.

Fleur and Remus where so shocked as to what happened that just stood there for what must have been 15 minutes and then saw Harry moving to get up and then they woke from their trance and went to help him.

"Are you guys ok? Are you hurt in anyway? HELLO! Why are you just staring at me?" Harry asked not knowing what was happening. Fleur just blushed very furiously that the red must have matched Mrs. Weasley's hair, while Remus just broke into laughter.

"Hey pup how about you dress more appropriately for the lady here" Remus said through his laughter. That is when Harry looked down to see he was naked in all his glory right in front of a beautiful girl. Harry blushed so bad he must have made Fleur look pale; this made Remus laugh even harder. Then Fleur spoke trying to make the awkwardness go away.

"Its ok there big guy..er..i mean 'arry I will leave so you can get dressed" this did nothing to make the awkwardness go away it only enhanced it, and even though she said she would leave she made no effort to leave but kept staring at him eyes roaming.

Remus just laughs harder and took Fleur's arm and led her out. When he came back in Harry was half way dressed and still blushing, but then he asked something very odd for Harry but with his new confidence it was nothing. "Did she call me "Big Guy" Remus or was that in my head?" with hat Remus just laughed harder then ever and then answered "Yep and if I were you I would take that as a complement" Remus said with a smile and laughed again. Just then Fleur walked back into the room still blushing but not as bad.

"I'm sorry 'arry I didn't mean to stare before I will leave if you want me too."

"No its ok but sense you saw me naked I think I should see you naked." With a smile and laughed as she blushed very badly. "I'm kidding Fleur you don't have to get naked and its fine just don't go telling everyone what I look like" he said with a grin and winked at her.

Then Remus spoke up "Harry what happened to you, you're more confident then ever and you reek with wisdom and power." Remus said this with pride and a smile.

"I told you Dumbledore gave me all of knowledge and memories that is why I am wise, as for confident I now know that my parents would want me to have a good life and not shy away from others and just have a good time. As for power well you just witnessed it half an hour ago when my power was released, it seems that my power was bottled up and was to release once I come of age." Harry said with a smile. "And to show you my power here look at this" he said with a grin and they closed his eye and concentrated. Soon the air around him sparked as some power was released. Both of them gasped at this and looked at him in awe. "Well I could do more put is good enough. Ok now to business, who is in charge of the Order? What has Voldie been up too and WHY THE HELL HAVN'T I GOTTEN ONE BLODDY LETTER FROM ONE BLOODY PERSON!" he shouted at the end because he hated being left in the dark.

"Well 'arry we 'ave no leader right now, we 'ave been mostly been just talking and not really thought about a leader." And then Remus piped in "As for Voldemort, well he has been doin minor random attacks to keep the fear up but no major attack….yet. And as for your letters we have not let anyone send letters to you because one of them might be a portkey or have poison." Then we went quiet expecting Harry to blow.

"Thank you, both of you. Oh and Remus don't worry I can understand your concern but next time at least tell me please. Ok I am goin to take a week off I will be moving a lot so no one can track me so I can master my new powers and get some business done, Remus I will contact you in a week to two weeks but it should be around a week. Now I think I might get some sleep before I leave tomorrow." With that he laid back down on his bed but with his eyes opened. "Umm Fleur do you mind rubbing my head again that was quite peaceful." He ended with a little blush but nothing noticeable.

"Oh, yes sure I will do that 'arry." She blushed but still sat on the bed and rubbed his head.

"Fleur your English is much better but why can't you say a 'h' word?" he asked with a curious voice.

"I do not know but I almost seem impossible for me to pronounce one." She said with a sigh

"It's ok I think it's rather cute" and with that he went to sleep leaving Fleur there blushing again.


	3. Report

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted yet but school is starting so I'm getting situated. I am doing everything I can to post but something keeps coming up so please bear with me. Also I do not plan on abandoning this story so have faith in me. Also sense I am new to writing on this site I have one question…WHAT THE HELL IS A BETA!


	4. chapter 3

AN: ok email me if you want to be my beta also sense I can't fucking work this thing so I can't make changes in the chapter before this here is what happened Harry has Black Hair with Silver streaks but it still goes down to the middle of his back also he is not 6'6 he is more 6'2 and he has a body of a "Greek God" as my girlfriend put it lol. So basically he has a nice toned body that's in between body builder and athlete. Ok now start reading

When Harry awoke he noticed he was not alone in his bed when he opened his eyes he saw Fleur there sleep soundly without a care. He smiled at her and noticed she was not under the covers and was cuddled up against him for warmth. He rose up his hand and with that levitated Fleur 1 foot above the bed as he got out of the bed and pulled back the covers. He levitated her down smoothly and covered her up so she was warm and comfortable. That is when he realized that was his first wandless magic he's ever done, and smiled at the fact it was to help someone. He got up from the bed and went to his desk to write a letter to someone. When he was done he got up from his desk and called "FAWKES" which woke up Fleur.

She turned over to see Harry standing there waiting from something. Then a ball of flame came out in front of Harry and he stuck out his arm and then a bird landed on it. Her eyes widened at the sight of a Phoenix that was on his arm. Then he spoke "Fawkes can you please take this to the head of Gringott's I will be there soon to discuss business with him, Thanks my friend". With that the bird made a ball of fire and disappeared. Harry then turned to Fleur and smiled "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you".

"Oh it is fine I slept enough, so did you sleep well you were not making any sounds or moving?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes I slept great thank you for stay with me to make sure I was ok." and smiled at her again. "You might want to get dressed though in different clothes we are leaving soon" and after that's he waved his hand and conjured a very pretty blue dress and laid it out in front of her and said "I hope you like it but if not just tell me." She smiled at him and said "it is beautiful thank you 'arry, but am I wrong or did you just do wandless magic?" he blushed and just nodded "Yes it is one of my talents." And smile then left.

When he came back Fleur was Brushing her hair and already in the blue dress. When she stood Harry gasped at her beauty in the dress and smiled at her. "I don't know how you do it but you seem prettier every time I see you." And then he walked over to his trunk not noticing the blush creeping up on the veela. He waved his hand and all the trunks shrunk and flew into his hand. When he turned around Fleur was standing there with a present in her hands. Harry raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you holding that?" she looked crestfallen but said "'appy Birthday 'arry" and she placed the box on his bed next to him.

Harry burst into laughter but Fleur looked even more hurt. Harry realized this and said "Don't worry Fleur I'm happy you remember but its ironic that I have one hundred and fifty years worth of memories but I still can't remember my birthday. Thank you again now lets see what I got." and smiled at her. He took the box and opened it to find an egg. "um well this is surprising Fleur what is it?" She just smiled and said the last thing he expected "I don't know". He looked puzzled so she explained "I wanted to get you a pet so you would not be lonely with just Hedwig. So I went to a magical pet store in France and asked for some of his rarest pets and that its for Harry Potter. He came back with this box and told me to tell you that underneath the egg is the ownership manual and that only you could control it…" she could not go on because then suddenly the egg started to hatch.

Harry watched how slowly a paw shot out of the egg and then the egg burst into flames and what appeared in the ashes was what looked like a little tiger cub. The cub was 6 inches tall and a foot long. It had black fur with white and red stripes and its teeth where snow white. Harry picked up the cub and placed it on his bed while he got the manual. He picked up the manual and read the first page.

**What you see before you is a Egyptian Artic Cat also known as Hell Cat because of its claws that when it wants can make anything it is touching burst into flames. The reason its an artic cat is because the teeth in its mouth are colder then any ice we know of, so if it bites you…well lets just say you'll now know what it means when hell freezes over. What is most special about this cat is because you can share a bond with it in which you can speak telepathically with it and control what it turns on fire and what it bites. To share a bond you must cut yourself and let 10 drops go into the Hell Cats mouth and then stick its longest tooth in that cut. Be warned that this is quite painful but you will only die if it rejects you. The way it will tell if you are worthy is it will search through your memories and if it finds you not worthy then the tooth with will do its natural cause and kill you.**

After reading this Harry thought about it and decided "well lets hope the prophecy is right when it said only Voldemort can kill me". With that Harry did the procedure and paused when he was about to put the tooth in his cut. He turned to Fleur who was reading the manual and he said "Fleur can you put up a silencing charm on me I don't want you to hear this". She complied and put it up. He then stuck the tooth in his cut and the pain he felt was unbearable but he with held he screams for 5 minutes before he lost it and screamed for a half an hour until it was over and the cub removed the tooth. Harry looked at the cub and could tell it was smiling so he tried the telepathic link and said _"hello little one what is your name?"_ and cub jumped at the voice but more in glee then surprise "_I am Raw and I am happy that you wanted to bond with me but I am tired so I must rest, we will talk later." "Ok little one good night I will be back later so do not leave this room please" "I will stay Harry good bye" _

Harry then turned to Fleur and saw her awe struck face and laughed until she snapped out of it and asked if he was alright. He replied "I am fine but it seems that this will be the best present I will ever receive." Fleur looked happier then ever but blushed a little at the praise.

He then took her hand in his and leaned over to her and whispered "can you apparate me and you to Gringott's please?" She nodded and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. He kissed her in the cheek and said thank you and they disappeared from site.

They appeared in the bank and Harry walked up to a goblin and asked "Hello sir I am here for my meeting about my bank account and investments." The Goblin looked up and asked "And who might you be?" in a snide tone. "I am Harry James Potter and I sent my phoenix here earlier to give him the message." Now almost everyone was staring at Harry as if he was crazy. Then realizing what he needed and wave his hand as a black string appeared in front of him and he tied back his hair but left 2 long bangs draping down his face to his chin. But when he did this he scar was showing in plain sight and everyone gasped when they saw it. Fleur laughed at the expressions on the faces and even more when some Chinese girl "OH MY GOD HARRY IS SO HOT!" said in a every high whisper and walked up to Harry. "Hi Harry long time no see." In a casual voice yet some what seductive voice. Harry turned around and his eyes widened when his eyes met hers but not in surprise but in horror and sadness. "Oh..um..hi Cho how is your summer going?" in a voice of worry and he forced a smile. "it was ok till now" and smiled at him "I think it could get better" and then started playing with her hair.

Fleur decided to come to the rescue and said "'arry 'unny who is this?" in such a sweet voice most men the bank eyes were fixed on Fleur. She just winked to Harry and he knew at once what she was doing. "Cho this is my girlfriend Fleur she was in the Tri-wizard Tournament. Fleur this is Cho, a friend from school though now both of us are not going there anymore" Fleur smiled at Cho "'ello Cho it is always nice to meet an _acquaintance_ of 'arry's from school."

Cho smiled at her with hate in her eyes and said "Hello Fleur" then turned back to Harry "well I will see you some other time Harry, when we don't have a audience." She turned back to Fleur scolded her and walked off. Harry silently thanked Fleur and turned back to the Goblin. "So can I speak to the head please?" the gobbling nodded "follow me please sir" they went to a cart but instead of a descending they ascended and soon where in front of a big door. They exited the cart and walked up to the door and opened it.

In side was a very big room full of gold and paintings and plenty of fillies. Paintings lined the wall while gold and other valuables where in the back corners and Paper Files where everywhere but on the desk in the middle of the hall. They walked up to the desk where a big goblin sat and an expensive looking chair and desk with on file on it. Then the head goblin got up and walked over to Harry and shook his hand and said "Mr. Potter we have 3 wills to cover today so I hope you have some time."


	5. Report 2

I still need a beta so if you want to do it email me at and we can talk


End file.
